


Love

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Knotting, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Self Loathing, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, belly mouth blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: The king of Spades loves Lancer so very, very much.He's so lucky Lancer feels the same way.(he wishes he didn't)





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> The king of Spades not being an asshole to Lancer??? In my fanfic??? it's more likely than you think.

“Is it good like this, dad? Do you like it?”

Oh, yes, it’s so good, so very, very good. The king of Spades can hardly bring himself to keep from bucking up into his son’s face. The mouth on his belly is so nice and warm, soft and just the right amount of suction on his leaking cock. Lancer is really doing his best, he has no technique, but has so much enthusiasm that it may as well be the best blowjob the king’s in had his whole life. He loves it so much, it’s so good, so good-!

So wrong, Lancer’s his son, his own flesh and blood, he-

The king pushes back the negative thought before it can impact his mood, instead placing one of his hands (so big, so huge he could crush Lancer’s head in one determined move) on his son’s shoulder and moans a low ‘yes’.

Lancer smiles at the confirmation that he’s doing a good job (so sweet, so innocent). “I’m glad, dad. I love you.” Lancer Bucks his hips, both to try and take the king’s large cock deeper in his belly mouth, and to rut his own cock into the wet heat that is his father’s pussy. He’s not at the right angle to penetrate the king, but feeling Lancer’s feeble attempts makes him want his son that much more.

The king pants shallowly as he feels Lancer’s spade-like tongue curl around his dick, while his real mouth tries to kiss the king’s own belly mouth. On instinct, the king kisses back as best as he can, and with only a moment of hesitation, lets his tongue slither into Lancer’s mouth.

Lancer moans as he meets the too-big tongue with his own, practically slurping on it like it’s the best goddamn meal he’s ever head. He looks so happy like this, slobbering all over his father in a way no child should ever do with their parent.

The king feels like he should look away, but he can’t bring himself to. Lancer just looks so pretty.

(fuck, he’s an awful father)

He pets Lancer’s head gently, before pulling his son away from himself with a sigh. Lancer whines as he has to let go of the king’s tongue, and his belly mouth loses its grip on his father’s dick with a wet pop.

Lancer looks up at his father with confusion, slowly tilting his head.

“Did I do something wrong dad?”

Lancer’s slightly disappointed tone makes the king’s belly flip with the sheer lewdness of the implication.

“Ah… no, my son. I simply wondered…” the king settles back a bit further down the bed, canting his hips just _so_ , in a way he knows will nicely show off the pussy under his dick, “… you’ve been working so hard, Lancer. Perhaps you would like… a reward?” just to make it ever clearer, he allows one of his hands travel down his body, and spread the lips on his pussy, putting it on full display.

He’s not sure the last part of his question registered, if the way Lancer is looking at him is any indication. It doesn’t seem like a problem, however, because the next thing out of Lancer’s mouth is an astonished: “can I really?”.

The king chuckles a deep laugh, his baritone voice like music to Lancer. “Of course, my son. You are my most precious treasure.”

(if only he acted more like it)

Lancer’s entire face brightens as he hugs his father to the best of his abilities. “Thank you dad! You’re the best!”

(he’s really not)

The king softly smiles at him, happy that he is able to make his son happy.

When Lancer finally draws back from the hug, his face sets into a concentrated glare, cute blue tongue peeking out of his mouth as he takes hold of his own erection, and lines it up with his father’s hole. He thrusts forward, but promptly misses, gliding over the king’s vulva. With an embarrassed stutter, he tries again a few times, only to get the same result.

“Relax, Lancer. You’re allowed to make mistakes,” The king gently encourages, “here, let me help you.”

The king sets a steady hand on Lancer’s trembling one that is holding onto his erection, and once more lines it up with his pussy.

Lancer tries thrusting forward once again, and this time, slides completely inside the king without any difficulty in one fell swoop. He lets out a high pitched mewl in pleasure as he clings to his dad, overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside him. Unable to stop himself, he immediately starts moving, short and fast thrusts as he chases the wet  and warm feeling of the inside of his father’s cunt.

The king hums softly with the pleasurable feeling of his son being inside of him. Lancer is not very large, especially when compared to himself, but he’s just the right size to hit his G spot perfectly if he angles himself just _so_. Of course, Lancer’s general inexperience and lack of technique make it hard to do so consistently, but the king doesn’t mind. With a deep moan, he starts tugging at his own dick, heightening his own pleasure.

Lancer’s making all sorts of cute and breathy noises as he continues thrusting into his father. He looks like he barely knows what to do with himself as he erratically squirms and humps and moves, hands clutching his father’s body. It hasn’t been very long, but his knot is already starting to form, making it harder to smoothly move in-out-in-out of his dad. The king’s cunt is clenching, and his deep, low moans joining together with Lancer’s whimpers creates a beautiful symphony of sounds driving them ever closer to release.

Finally, Lancer’s knot forces him to slow inside the king’s pussy, having grown large enough that it’s impossible to keep thrusting. Lancer whines as the pleasure reaches its peak, and suddenly all he’s seeing is stars as he comes inside his father’s cunt, ropes and ropes of cum spilling inside the king’s vagina.

The king moans loudly as he feels his son come inside him, belly mouth drooling as his tongue slithers down to join his hand in pleasuring his cock. He can hardly think, the pleasure mounting, until he joins Lancer in his formidable orgasm.

It takes a few minutes for the both of them to regain any form of coherent thinking. Lancer’s happily nuzzling his dad while he’s stuck inside his vagina, still twitching every now and again as his cock spurts another rope of cum. The king pets his head, idly staring at the ceiling as he evens his breath (though he can’t help but gasp a little every time his son’s youthful cock fills him a little more).

“I love you dad,” Lancer’s voice slurs, clearly still blissed out, “you’re the best.”

The king hums in response, slowing his petting to a still.

(he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he should break this off)

“I love you too, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Foxyinferno321 (since tumblr seems to be shitting itself, ive decided to move to twitter)


End file.
